Unity
by Taylor Perez
Summary: All seems well in Northuldra until one day a threat poses danger to the wellbeing of Princess Thea- King Jack and Queen Elsa's daughter. This is Thea's story, one of how a child became a hero.


Dawn summoned the birds to sing their beauteous melodies and the people to awaken from their homes. Wolves began to howl for their packs to awaken, reindeer fed on hay bales and little animals scurried back and forth. Amidst it all, the people walked around the village of Northuldra and passed through the gates leading into the new ice palace. They stopped by the door and waited for the new queen to come out with a very special surprise.

The trumpets were sounded and the people began to sing their native tune. Their voices echoed and a hail of leaves flew past each and every single one of them; the leaves moved swiftly and moved through the slit of the ice doors to the inside. They moved faster through the empty corridors and ran back up the stairs to a bedroom lit by the sunrise. It circled around the wooden crib in the corner and two little arms reached up into the sky to try and catch the leaves. The leaves flew down once more and circled around her neck making the baby giggle and her blue eyes glow. The giggle attracted the attention of someone in the hallway who came straight in to check on her daughter.

"It's time princess." She said with a warm smile.

Carefully the blue eyed baby was picked up and placed on her shoulder. She was wrapped in a blanket and carefully her mother walked down the stairs to see the public. The door opened and she walked over to the podium where her husband was waiting in his dark blue cloak and holding his wooden staff.

"Queen Elsa of Northuldra!" The announcer yelled.

Clapping followed which alerted the young child and made her blue eyes go a little crazy. She looked at her little hands and tried to mimic them but got confused immediately. She looked up at her mother and she wrapped her hand around her mother's. Elsa walked over to the crowd and handed their baby over to her husband.

"This is princess Thea of Northuldra." Elsa announced.

Their applause echoed and the baby gurgled with excitement. Her parents held her proudly in front of the audience and after a little bit, went back into the castle to continue prepping for the party. Her husband led them both to the dance floor where he proceeded to dance with his wife as his servant held the baby.

"You look beautiful today." He said.  
"You look dapper, now come on I have to put Thea to bed otherwise she gets grouchy." Elsa said trying to stop the dance.

She finally managed to break free of him and turned around to retrieve the baby. The servant stood motionless as the baby reached out for her mother and Elsa couldn't help but worry. She moved closer to him but suddenly he looked at her with a sinister smile. His body faded away and in its place was a large dark figure with razor blade hair and the same smile that could haunt many. When she turned to her husband, he had fear in her eyes and held his staff tightly.

"Jack Frost, looks like you can't get rid of me. You've changed a lot, new home, you have a girlfriend now and another one of these." It said.  
"Put her down Pitch, take me instead." Jack said.  
"No I think I would like to keep her. She's beautiful, definitely has her mother's eyes and your hair in some respects." Pitch said. "Could prove to be very useful."

His darkness enveloped the baby's fragile body and as it did, Elsa became fearful and fired ice into him. She pressed her hands against the floor which created a large chunk of ice that rose up his body steadily.

"Your wife is better than you Jack. Maybe I'll return one day when Thea is a little bigger and when you leave her alone to play at the lake or wherever…" Pitch said with a smile.

Quickly Pitch floated into the sky and as he did, he put his finger against her side and injected his darkness into her before dropping her. Jack flew upwards and caught his baby just before she fell to the ground. She gave her over to Elsa who held her close but noticed immediately that she was cold.

"We need to get her to the trolls." Elsa said.

Jack took his two girls and flew through the enchanted forest to find the trolls. They were gathering around one another as if they knew that trouble was afoot. Elsa laid her baby down on the stone in front of Pabbie so he could examine her. He laid her hands against Thea's chest and carefully lifted her clothing to see black discolouration on her side. As he touched it, a vision appeared to him of the child being captured by Pitch and her powers permanently removed and transferred to him.

"Pitch has consumed part of her power but if he were to get ahold of her again, she could die and by the looks of it, very young." Pabbie said. "Take whatever measures to keep her safe."  
"So, she won't have powers?" Jack asked.  
"Not for a very long time I'm afraid. He's suppressed them but that doesn't mean they won't appear." Pabbie explained.

"Thank you Pabbie." Elsa said.

They returned to the castle and laid their princess in a crib beside their bed. Each night they took turns to watch over her and made sure she was untouched and as the years passed they continued to do the same thing.

Inside she sat in her parents room looking out of the window at the land before her. Just above the little village there was a lake separating Northuldra from Arendelle and she longed to skate across their with her best friend Eric. Of course her mother or father would never let her but if one day, she could sneak past the guard and skate across it would be amazing. There was a gentle knock at the door and it was her father who noticed she was rather solemn.

"Hey Thea, are you alright in here? Don't you wanna play hide and seek?" Jack asked.  
"I am hiding papa." Thea said blankly.  
"But I can see you." Jack said.  
"You can see me but none of them can." Thea said pointing to the valley.  
"Aw, sweetie I'm so sorry. Look, you've got me, your mother and Eric." Jack said.  
"Momma's sad and she won't let me go outside even with supervision." Thea complained.  
"Well, I'm supervision and momma's not here right now so maybe we can go for a ride." Jack said with a smile.

A little smile brightened up her face and her father picked her up. She held on tight and they flew out from the balcony. They flew across the village, saying hello to everyone they passed; the shock on their faces was brilliant. They'd never seen the princess out of the castle without her guards and it came to them as a great surprise. After a little while, Jack brought Thea back to the castle acknowledging that it was going to get dark soon. Quietly they entered the room and tried their hardest to navigate through the darkness but suddenly the lights flickered and Elsa was standing by the door angry at the two. Immediately both of them looked at each other not knowing what to do and once they realised they were done for, Thea turned to her mother and smiled an adorable little smirk.

"Jack, leave us." Elsa demanded.

Thea looked at her father hopefully but he left her with Elsa. Once he was gone, Elsa walked over to her daughter and helped her onto the bed. She tearfully pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"Please don't do that to me again, I was afraid you'd been taken." Elsa said.  
"Taken by who momma?" Thea asked looking up at her confused.  
"There's a bad people in this world and I won't let them hurt you which is why I put the rules in place." Elsa explained.  
"But momma, I went out with papa and nothing happened." Thea said.  
"Something could've happened, I got to know about you through the villagers, how do you think he will?" Elsa asked.  
"...I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad I just wanted to be normal." Thea said ashamed.  
"I know, you're a kid and you shouldn't have to live like this, I know how you feel too." Elsa said.  
"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"When I was a child, I hurt my sister Anna with my powers and after, my mother and father told me that I had to remain inside my bedroom no matter what." Elsa explained.

"That's sad, you should spend more time with her." Thea commented.  
"She's a little busy my love, she has her own kids and she's a queen." Elsa said. "And I have to take care of you."  
"What are you going to do with daddy?" Thea asked.  
"Probably tell him off." Elsa answered.  
"You should freeze his hands…" Thea suggested. "Momma, when am I gonna get my powers?"  
"I don't know, they'll come soon Thea. Just wait and in the mean time, let's go get daddy." Elsa said with a smile.

Instantly Thea jumped on Elsa's back and wrapped her arms around her neck. They burst out from the door and looked carefully for Jack. They spotted some white hair in the distance floating around and quietly tiptoed towards him. As they got closer, they heard him whispering an apology and giggled to themselves. Elsa suddenly jumped onto Jack and froze his hands to his staff which made him fall forwards. They looked over the balcony in shock and saw him hanging on, then using her magic Elsa pulled him back up.

"What was that for?" Jack said.

"For breaking my rules." Elsa giggled.

She noticed his sour expression and kissed him to make him feel better. The ice around his hands melted as he kissed her and Thea, well she had her own way of dealing with it. She gagged and slid down her mother's back. She walked into her room and gently lifted her clothing to reveal a dark scar on her side and looked down in shame. Her parents came through noticing her sadness, Elsa picked her up and rubbed her back gently as she sang her a peaceful lullaby.

"Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found  
Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found"

She turned to Jack who sat beside her smiling. He got up and threw the blankets back, then placed the princess inside.

"I'll watch over her, go and see your sister." Jack said.  
"Thank you." Elsa said placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Thea."

That night the princess slept peacefully whilst the king watched over her exhausted. His eyes began closing slowly and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. As he slept, Thea began to dream of the lake again and skating across it with Eric. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of it but suddenly her expression changed. Her best friend skated in front of her and turned around to face her with a sinister smile. He slowly began to fade away until a dark skinned figure appeared out of the darkened sand of what remained of Eric. It began to reach out to her and she turned only to be met with a mound of snow that immediately woke her up. Her heart was beating rapidly and she looked around for her mother, screaming for her till her father suddenly awoke. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to get her to calm down but all Thea wanted was her mother.

"It's ok, she's coming home soon. It's all going to be ok." Jack repeated. "You're ok."  
"Papa, where's momma? Why won't she come? Where is she?" Thea questioned.  
"She is on her way, I promise." Jack said.

That night Elsa returned and was met with her trembling daughter and husband. Carefully Jack handed Thea over to her mother and she began singing to her again to ease the pain of the nightmare. Thea wasn't going to shut her eyes and continued crying to her mother.

"Eric was the bad man, it was Eric momma." Thea uttered out.  
"Bad man?" Elsa said looking at Jack.  
"He was trying to take me." Thea said.  
"Jack, you need to warn the guardians and call Sandman, please!" Elsa pleaded.

He did so and Elsa tightened her grasp around the child. They went over to the balcony and stared down at the kingdom below. The stars glinted in the night sky and there was a golden strain in the distance heading toward them. Slowly it came towards them both and the strain took the form of a little golden man. He gestured and suddenly golden symbols appeared before Elsa; there were a little girl, Pitch and a lightning bolt. Carefully Elsa handed Thea over to Sandy and he lifted her into the sky. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled to make her feel comfortable but she was still traumatised from the memory. A swirl of golden sand span around and entered Thea's mind. She began to forget the fear that had entrapped her and slowly her mind brought her back to that lake. Her eyes closed and that smile appeared on her face again as she fell back asleep.

"Thank you Sandy." Elsa said.

He bowed down and disappeared into his streaks of golden again. Elsa leans forward and pulled her child back into the safety of her arms once more. That's all she wanted for her little one, to keep her safe and to keep her sound in the safety of her arms where no one could touch her.

Morning came earlier from princess Thea but it wasn't the same for her parents who were completely exhausted. She shook her mother to wake up but Elsa turned over and continued sleeping. She walked down the empty hallway and into another room where her father lay asleep as well. Afraid she turned back in the direction of her mother but stopped when she heard a friendly voice at the end of the hallway.

"Where are you going Thea?" Eric called.  
"I'm going to wake my mother up." Thea replied.  
"Why? We should take the opportunity and go out skating on the lake." Eric suggested.  
"But Eric we might fall in." Thea said.  
"I promise we won't, now come on!" Eric said running out of the castle.

Hesitantly Thea chased after Eric who was well ahead of her with the skates. For the first time in years she was sprinting by herself without the guards and it felt exhilarating. The people of the village waved at her and cheered as she passed them by. Finally she caught up with Eric who sat by the edge of the frozen lake and was putting on his boots. He handed her a pair and once they were on, Eric stepped onto the ice. He moved back and forth carelessly and floated away into the distance leaving Thea alone. Carefully she placed her foot on the ice and for a moment thought it was all going to slip away from her again but then Eric caught her just in the nick of time. They skated back and forth until Eric decided to play tag on the ice. Rapidly Thea moved to try and catch him but he was much too quick and moved swiftly past her every time. He jumped over the air for a second and landed on the fragile ice completely unaware of what he'd done.

Cracks formed rapidly underneath his feet and as soon as they did, he raced away. Immediately Thea knew she had to do something and jumped onto the soft snow, then ran as fast as she could to wear he was. When he was within reach, Thea ran across the ice and pushed him straight into the snow leaving her no time to get to safety. She felt the ground beneath her break and she was plunged into the deep dark abyss of ice water. She began sinking rapidly and looked up to see her best friend looking down from the hole. She was losing her oxygen and all she could think about was her mother and father. Finally her thoughts of parents drifted away and she looked up at the sky. The clouds were parting as she began taking her last breaths, they revealed what resembled the moon but much more fainter. Its glow slowly came back and she stared at it in wonder just as the last breath left her mouth.

They fished her out from the hole. Her body was numb, completely pale, eyes darkened and her hair and clothes were soaked. In tears Elsa and Jack held their child close to them and hoped that she would wake up, hoped the prophecy wasn't going to come true. Elsa sunk her head into her child's body whilst Jack looked up at the sky to see his old friend. He raised his staff into the air and screamed to the man in the moon.

"I need you! I need you! Bring her back! You would bring her back if you were my friend!" Jack yelled.

His hand began to shake as he realised no hope lied in the man in the moon. He sunk to his knees and mourned close to his wife. Sandman had arrived and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, North and Bunny vowed their heads down, Tooth fluttered around with tears in her eyes. Sandman moved over to Elsa and she looked up at him with reddened eyes. He looked at Thea and showed her the symbol of darkness and a little girl. Gently Elsa lifted Thea's shirt to reveal that black scar. Sandman looked up at man in the moon with a serious expression and pressed his hand against the scar. His golden sand rubbed deep into the scar and entered her system. Soon enough the black sand had been melted over by the golden sand and any element of dark was gone. Sandman once again looked intently at man in the moon and back down at the child. The moon stared back at them and Sandman looked to Thea. Her skin began changing to a lighter tone, her darkened eyes lighter and her hair; her hair had white streaks emerging from the blonde hair.

Slowly her eyes opened to the cold and her mother's tearful eyes. In awe Elsa stared back at her, wanting to touch her face but too paralysed by fear that she could make things worse. Jack turned around and kissed his daughter as tears ran down his eyes. He noticed that she was shivering and gave his cloak for her to wear. Slowly Elsa rose up and mounted the horse with her child wrapped up on her lap resting.

Her parents bundled her in blankets and whatever they could find to stop the shivering. When the heat finally retained, Thea rolled out of the blankets and stepped out from the bed. She saw her father's staff by the armchair and placed her fingers on it. Her hands felt frozen against the staff, she picked it up and pointed it at the closet. Suddenly frost burst out from the tip of the staff and Thea fell back amazed. As she fell, her hands touched the wooden floorboards and immediately everything froze over. She looked at her hands and smiled as she realised she finally had her powers. She threw mounds of snow onto the floor as she jumped stump from stump and finally landed in the fort of snow. Thea fired something into the air and snowflakes fell from the ceiling onto the tip of her nose. The door suddenly opened and her parents came into the room completely shocked.

"Momma! Papa! My powers have come in!" Thea squealed.  
"How?" Elsa questioned.  
"Man in the moon, that's how I got my powers." Jack replied.  
"The dark scar is gone too momma!" Thea said excited.  
"That's great but you've gotta be careful with your powers, ok?" Elsa said.  
"Yes momma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going but Eric persuaded me to go skating with him." Thea explained.  
"I know my love but at least you're safe now." Elsa said holding her close. "Never do that again, I can't lose you..."

Elsa scooped her up from the ground and rocked her gently as she sang the lullaby. She was passed over to her father as Elsa pulled back the sheets and placed securely into bed. Both her parents kissed her goodnight and retired to the war room where everyone gathered.

"We need to find Pitch, Thea's getting older and will soon be ten years old. Pitch promised us that he'd come for her and we've seen Pabbie's vision, we need to try and change it." Jack explained.  
"How are we supposed to do that Jack? We've lost him." North questioned.  
"He could be anywhere. There's no way of attracting him back here." Bunny added.  
"All we can really do is wait Jack." Tooth said.

As they talked, Elsa noticed Sandman struggling to get their attention and pointed it out to the rest. He showed to them a symbol of Thea and Pitch- he wanted to use Thea as bait.

"No Sandy, we just lost her and we will not lose her again." Elsa argued. "You can all leave, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Elsa walked away and left the palace for a little while to clear her mind. She sat by a tree and thought about what she could do for her daughter but there was nothing. Tears fell from her eyes and her sniffles attracted the attention of a happy little snowman venturing through the night. Olaf popped out from the side and hugged Elsa but noticed she was crying.

"What happened Elsa?" Olaf asked. "Was it Jack? Thea? Samantha?"  
"Who's Samantha?" Elsa asked.  
"I have no idea, so what's up?" Olaf said.  
"Thea got her powers today, I couldn't be happier but I know Pitch is coming for her and she turns ten in two days." Elsa explained. "Pabbie said she was to pass on very young and Pitch was to take her powers and use them against us."  
"Elsa I know you and I know you'll protect Thea with your life just like you protected Anna." Olaf said.  
"What do I do to keep her safe?" Elsa questioned.  
"You should go to the mountains for a few days, let her practice her powers with you and Jack." Olaf explained.

She turned to him and hugged him. She sprinted back into the darkness to find her husband and tell him of the idea.

"We can maybe ask the guardians to watch over Northundra whilst we go away." Elsa suggested.  
"Yeah, but I think I should stay here and help them in case Pitch tries anything." Jack said.  
"Ok, we'll leave tomorrow." Elsa said.

Elsa left to her room and sat by her daughter as she slept peacefully. She ran her fingers through her head and felt the snowflakes embedded within her blondish white scalp. She looked out into the darkness and checked the time which was 6am; the sun should've rose. She got up and went to the balcony only to see that the stars had disappeared yet the sky, the sky was pitch black. The sun was blackened out completely and she ran back into the palace.

"Baby, baby, wake up, wake up." Elsa whispered.

Slowly Thea's eyes opened up and looked at her mother's concerned face. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Elsa carefully picked up Thea. She burst out of the room and ran over to Jack who was floating above the surface.

"Jack, Pitch is here! He's blocked out the sun!" Elsa yelled. "We have to evacuate the kingdom."  
"I'll get the guardians on it, get Thea out of here and I'll meet you there." Jack said.  
"But Jack-" Elsa said.  
"Just go!" Jack demanded. "Keep our daughter safe."

With no other choice Elsa wrapped her little one in a blanket and mounted her horse. They raced through the forest and passed by Arendelle but stopped suddenly when she saw a cloud made of darkness towering above Anna's home. She turned the horse in that direction and headed towards the castle. Elsa ran through the corridors and woke her sister up and Kristoff as well. Kristoff ran to get his children and placed them onto the sled as they hurried out of the castle.

"Elsa, what's happening?" Anna asked.  
"It's Pitch, he's planning something and we need to get the hell out of here before he hurts your kids and you." Elsa replied.  
"Elsa, are you ok? Where's Jack and Thea?" Anna questioned.  
"Jack stayed back but Thea's with me. Come on Anna, we need to hurry." Elsa urged.

Anna sat beside her husband and Elsa mounted her horse again with Thea half asleep. Finally they got to the ice castle where they finally had an opportunity to catch their breath. Elsa watched on from the balcony beside her sister and looked at the black cloud forming up ahead.

"I think Pabbie's vision may come true, I'm not gonna be able to protect her and she's gonna die." Elsa confessed tearing up.  
"She's not gonna die Elsa, you're the best big sister and you protected me my whole life. I bet your the best mom too, Thea's in good hands." Anna said wiping the tears away.  
"I just don't want her to die Anna, I don't know what I'd do." Elsa sniffled.

There was a little gasp that sounded behind them both. They turned around and saw Thea standing by the door trying to keep in her tears after what she had just heard. Her mother stepped forward but as she did, Thea stepped back and eyed the exit to the castle.

"Thea, let me explain." Elsa said.

Elsa stepped forward and instantly Thea threw pointy icicles in their direction. They rose up so Elsa couldn't go forward and Thea took her opportunity to run. She slid out the door before anyone could stop her and ran into the snowy forest where she hid. Quietly she sobbed by a tree as the blizzard ensued around her and thought about what her mother had said to her aunt. She was going to die and no one had told her and they weren't ever going to tell her. She was afraid not knowing when it would happen or how it would happen. Carefully she made her way through the snow trying to find her way back to Northundra where her father was. Maybe he knew the answers to the questions she had and he wouldn't hide it from her. She stumbled over into the snow and fell face first. There were sudden footsteps in the distance and she buried herself deeper into the snow. She lay inside the deep white snow and waited for the person to pass. She shuddered and suddenly something grabbed ahold of her dress and dragged her from the snow.

Once she emerged from the snow, she looked up and saw a wolf dragging her from the snow. She squealed and begged the wolf to let go but it continued dragging her.

"Momma! Papa! Help me!" Thea screamed desperately.

No one heard her and the wolf continued to drag her. Frustrated Thea ripped herself free and unleashed the ice upon the wolf. It encircled the creature who grew afraid and sunk down low to the ground. She looked into the ice circle and witnessed the fear in the wolf, then removed the ice. The wolf slowly ran into the forest and Thea ran after it hoping it would lead to some kind of light source. It scurried into a hiding hole and carefully Thea climbed through. She entered the crawl space and looked for the wolf but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Wolfie? I'm sorry, I just got upset. Please come out." Thea said.

Something moved in the bushes and she readied her hands for whatever was to come out. A hand suddenly appeared from the bush and Thea stepped back, her heart racing. Slowly a person emerged from the bush and it was none other than Eric.

"Eric? I'm so glad to see you." Thea said hugging him.  
"Me too, why you so far away from home? We need to get you back." Eric said.  
"No, my mom lied to me and I need to get back to my dad. He's still in Northundra and mom's waiting in the ice castle." Thea explained.  
"Let's get you to your dad then." Eric said.  
"Maybe in the morning. I'm a little tired and my mom is looking for me." Thea said.

They slept for a little while and woke up a few hours later to the same darkness.

"Why is it so dark Thea?" Eric asked.  
"It's my papa's enemy Pitch, that's what momma lied to me about." Thea said.  
"Parents should never lie, it's hypocritical." Eric commented.  
"Hypocritical? When did you start using fancy language?" Thea said with a smirk.  
"It's hardly fancy, I'm just smarter than you." He said.

They chased one another through the snowy woods and made their way to Northundra. It was silent and there was no one to be seen for miles. It was pitch black and they could barely navigate through. Eric held a lantern in front of them and finally they made their way to the ice castle.

"Papa? Papa, are you here?" Thea called.

There was no response. They approached the castle cautiously and noticed that the door was open. She walked through the hallways calling out to her father but still there was no answer until she heard a shriek from upstairs. Thea raced up and readied herself before stepping into the room with Eric hiding behind her.

"Who's there?" Thea demanded.

As she stepped in, she saw something brightly coloured laying down on the floor in pain. It was Tooth but her wings were severely damaged.

"What happened Tooth?" Thea asked.  
"It was Pitch, he took your mother and father and brought them back to the mountains." Tooth explained.  
"We have to get there now but you can't fly Tooth, what do I do?" Thea said.

She was too weak to speak and sunk low to the ground. Thea looked around for something to help her but couldn't find anything until she looked down at her hands. Carefully she placed her hands against Tooth's wings and slowly they began to frost up. Tooth looked up at her and noticed her wings were mending themselves, then they broke free of the ice. Thea helped her up and she started to flutter her wings.

"We'll get to the mountains, you get back home and get backup." Thea said.  
"Be careful Thea." Tooth warned.

With that said she fluttered away and the two headed out of the castle. They marched in the darkness towards the mountains but Eric began to slow down. They set up a fire and warmed up for a bit before heading up once more only Eric was taking longer than usual.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just afraid. I don't want you to get hurt." Eric said.  
"I'll be fine Eric, I've got my powers now and I'm going to save my parents." Thea said with confidence.  
"Can you show me? I've never seen your powers." Eric asked.

She created a snowball within a matter of seconds and made it float. He looked at it in wonder and witnessed as the snowball flew across the space. An icicle encrusted in frost appeared in her hands and she hands it to Eric who held it in his hands which confused her quite a bit.

"How can you do that?" Thea asked.  
"I just been on the ice a lot. I'm used to it now." Eric answered.  
"Oh, well let's continue." Thea said.

They grew ever closer to the mountains and soon came into sight with the ice palace. She created a shield of ice to protect them from the blizzard of snow that rained down from the mountain. Finally they reached the entrance to the ice palace and entered quietly to make sure not to alert Pitch. Eric remained close beside her and they crossed the other side to try and listen for her parents. With no sound from the ground floor they moved a storey up and listened for her parents once again.

"We should split up, use the signal when we find them." Thea suggested.

Eric went left and Thea went to the right. She listened carefully for anything and one by one entered each of the rooms. The first room belonged to her and as she entered, she saw the smashed photos in her old crib. She moved to the next one and it was her parents room where icicles were sticking out from the ground and pointing in the doorways direction. Finally the last door was opened and she found something but something she wasn't expecting. It was her cousins and aunt and uncle. They were tied up together with tears in their eyes. Quickly she untied them.

"Where's my mother aunt Anna?" Thea asked.  
"I don't know. Everything just went black and there was this...little boy...or something and then-" Anna began to explain.

Suddenly there was a scream for help downstairs and Thea immediately ran down to Eric's aid. Only once she entered she was not met with Eric but instead her unconscious parents. She ran over to them and tried to wake them both up but something was paralysing them.

"Momma? Papa?" Thea screamed. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

There was groaning but they did not awaken. She heard footsteps and readied her frosty icicle before throwing it in that direction. She turned around and saw none other than Eric holding the icicle just in front of his face.

"Hey Thea, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

His voice had changed into a dark, deep and sinister tone of voice. His image changed from a sweet little boy to a dark skinned shadow man with blackened hair. He could only be recognised as Pitch black. Fear entered the room and her heart began to beat rapidly as she was face to face with her worst nightmare.

"Pabbie was right in his vision though something is a little off." He said. "Let's awaken your parents."

With one click they broke free of their paralysed state and looked at one another. Elsa clung onto her daughter for dear life as Jack got up and pointed his staff at Pitch.

"Oh Jack, Jack, Jack. This is the part where you get hurt." He said with a smile.  
"No!" Jack yelled.

Frost emerged from the staff and fired into Pitch who immediately disappeared. He bounced back and forth and Jack fired his staff giving Elsa a perfect opportunity to run. The doors were suddenly closed and Pitch appeared in front of her with a cunning smile. She fired ice at him again and he disappeared leaving her confused as she tried to see where he'd appear next. She readied herself to fire but suddenly dark sand rose beneath her, trapping her inside a cage whilst her daughter cried out for her. Thea held onto the bars and froze the bars with as much frost and ice possible but it wouldn't break free. She looked into her mother's eyes which suddenly filled with fear as she looked away. Pitch stood behind her laughing as he witnessed their pain.

"Thea run!" Elsa yelled.

As Thea turned, she felt something wrap around her ankle and drag her across the icy floor. Once again, Thea screamed for her mother but was quickly silenced by the darkened sand which wrapped around her mouth. Her frightened blue eyes stared back at her mother who lay helpless in the icy cage. Jack, who had just awoken from the knock out, stepped through carefully and fell to the ground weakly trying to point his staff at Pitch.

"Where are your friends now Jack?" Pitch said.  
"Please don't hurt her, she doesn't deserve this." Jack said weakly.  
"I know she doesn't but you do." Pitch said with a sinister smile. "And after I'm done with her, I'll kill her next."

Pitch looked in Elsa's direction and at that moment Thea knew she had to save them. She flung her head backwards and Pitch walked backwards disorientated. He fell back over the balcony and as they disappeared, Thea looked at her mother and father. She smiled and they plummeted into the below. Immediately Elsa pushed against the ice but it wouldn't break and after Jack tried, it was becoming clear that it wasn't going to break. Frustrated, Elsa presses her palms against the floor and so did Jack, they pushed their power to the maximum and suddenly the cage began to crack. It broke and ice shards fell onto floor. Elsa and Jack ran to the balcony and looked down but saw nothing but darkness. Instantly Elsa fell into her husbands arms and cried as she mourned the loss of their daughter.

She swung back and forth in a small metal cage that hung from the top of the ceiling. Her fingers stuck out from the bars and felt the cold air around her. She couldn't get out, Pitch had drained her power a little and was having fun at the bottom. He was zapping the floor with icicles like a child and zooming up ice slopes. Finally he acknowledged her and moved towards the cage to unlock it. He pressed his hands against her head and began consuming more of her power before leaving her motionless on the ground. Her vision was focusing and blurring and she knew she was about to fall into a deep sleep so quickly she sent an explosion of ice into the air.

It moved through the wind, past the valley and towards the north mountain where her parents sat crying on the balcony. It moved past Elsa's hair and immediately she felt the coldness of the ice on her forehead. She followed it to the bedroom and in front of her lay what looked like Pitch's lair. She looked at Jack who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Thea's alive. She's alive Jack." Elsa said wiping her tears away.  
"How do we find her?" Jack asked.

For a moment Elsa thought and looked at the figures in ice. Suddenly an idea came to mind and she ran over to the balcony where she began to sing the lullaby. She called out to her daughter hoping she'd hear her lullaby and give her some indication to where she was.

In the darkness Thea sat alone in her cage swinging slowly back and forth. Pitch had been gone for some time and it was dead silent until an echo of a familiar voice was heard. She looked to the exit of the lair and listened to the voice singing her lullaby. It was her mother, the message had gotten to her and it was only a matter of moments that they'd come for her but they needed more than just the inside. Immediately she began to increase the speed of her swinging and suddenly the chain snapped sending her tumbling down to the ground. The impact of the fall broke open the cage and she crawled out. She left his lair and limped weakly through the snow feeling every inch of the blizzard as it passed her. In the distance she could hear the voice of her mother approaching from beyond and knew she had to go that little bit further. She dug through the inches of snow and finally reached the edge where she suddenly came to a halt as the exhaustion took over completely.

"Momma! Papa! Please come save me..." Thea said tears falling down her face.

Slowly she fell into the snow face first and felt her heart beat beginning to slow down. Her head shakily arose to look at the night sky one last time but then a poof of frost appeared almost like a firework. Following it was streaks upon streaks of golden sand, sparkles floating above air as reindeers ran through the wind, a burrow was dug underneath the snow and out emerged a bunny. Instantly he ran over in Thea's direction and so did the others but there was one person she couldn't find. She looked to the snowy hills and saw Elsa standing above them still singing her lullaby.

"Momma..." Thea said trying to get herself up.

Instantly Elsa ran towards her daughter and created a slope of ice that she slid on to get closer to her. Thea walked towards her mother with her arms open but suddenly a streak of black sand wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"Momma! Papa!" She screamed.

Pitch appeared from the darkness holding tightly to Thea as he approached the couple. His grip tightened around her and squeezed her insides draining her of more power.

"I have almost consumed the power from your little one, there's no point in saving her now, you've failed..." Pitch said with a sinister smile.

Suddenly ice was thrown containing dark sand inside of it. They dodged it all and immediately flew into action, trying their best to defeat Pitch but he was all too powerful. Armies of horses coated in ice and darkness raced towards them, teleporting from place to place trying to take them down. Whilst he seemed distracted Jack and Elsa lunged forward hoping to get a good shot but suddenly he turned and launched icicles at them both. They cut a patch on each of their skin and immediately darkness began to fester on their bodies.

"Now the only way to save you is dying, so I bide farewell to thee Jack." Pitch chuckled.

They started to move but then became paralysed in position. Both looked at each other noticing the darkness moving through their skin and the slow ice mounting up their ankles. They looked to Thea who stood helpless trapped in Pitch's grasp and she looked to Pitch who was busy trying to kill the others. She saw something in his shadow body, the ice in his veins slowing rising up to its full potential. She clutched his wrist and immediately absorbed more darkness into herself before creating an icicle in her hand. She jabbed it straight into his body and suddenly the darkness dissipated and it was nothing but pure ice which began taking over his system at a rapid rate. Every inch of darkness fell to the ground and dissipated leaving no trace of Pitch's power and the ice, the ice couldn't survive without the air of his darkness. It began to destabilise and the ice grew around his now pale appearance. It grew from his white ankles and continued reaching ever upward before finally it reached the top of his head. The night sky disappeared and the blue sky reappeared. Thea looked back at her parents who had unfrozen and reached out her arms to embrace them when she suddenly fell faint on the ground. Her parents ran over to her and listened to her weak heartbeat.

"North! Fly us to the trolls!" Jack commanded.

With that said they flew on the sleigh to the forest where the trolls dwelt. Pabbie appeared from the cavern and laid the child down on a bed of snow hoping it would somehow recharge her. After a few minutes he listened to her heartbeat again and turned to her parents with an expression that only spoke of sadness and utter distraught.

"I'm so sorry your majesties...Princess Thea is no more." Pabbie struggled.

Immediately everyone bowed their heads down in silence for the fallen princess yet her mother did not accept it.

"She can't be gone, she overcame the prophecy right? She saved us." Elsa questioned.  
"And in doing so, sacrificed herself." Pabbie said. "I'm sorry Elsa."  
"No, if you can't heal her I'll find a way! I know I can find a way!" Elsa said picking up the child.

She summoned her horse and rode it to the four pillars separating the two kingdoms. Her body laid in the middle and her mother sang the song of the siren trying to summon the spirits. The ground shook as the earth giants stomped towards the place and the forest suddenly lit up as Bruni ran through to where they were. Her horse bent over the child and touched its snout against the child's forehead. The earth giant carefully knelt beside her and placed the edge of his fingertips against her body gently. Bruni curled up against her heart and looked up at Elsa confused as to where gale was. They waited longer but still there was no sign of her and so she began to worry. Once more she sounded the siren call but gale still was nowhere to be found.

"She should be here! We need her to help Thea! Come on Gale! Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah..." Elsa chanted.

Yet gale never seemed to come. She got up and sang in the direction of the woods but still she did not feel the breeze of the spirits presence upon her. The other spirits mourned for the fallen child and began to accept that gale was not arriving. They removed themselves one by one from the child and began moving backwards when suddenly the sirens call was echoed again. Each of them looked up startled but Elsa, Elsa looked hopefully into the woods singing the same chant. It began getting increasingly louder as seconds passed but the moment where gale was supposed to burst through the leaves and surround her daughter never occurred. They waited confused as to where the sound was coming from and suddenly the leaves began to rustle.

"Gale? Is that you? We need your help urgently." Elsa demanded.

But it was not gale but a face Elsa hadn't seen in years. Beautiful as the day she left her, the same kind blue eyes and a smile that always melted her heart. Her eyes rested up at the thought of never seeing her again.

"Mother...?" Elsa uttered.

Her hand took her daughters and they walked over to Thea. Each of them placed their hands against Thea; Bruni heated up her heart, the earth giant placed his fingertip on her stomach, the horse huffed droplets of water over her face, her mother rested her hands against her forehead, her grandmother sat at the edge of her feet circling the gale around and around.

They sang the chant of the siren and slowly her motionless body began to arise from the ground. She floated upwards and stopped as each and every pillar burst out individual energies which were absorbed straight into the little one. As they entered her system, she felt all the powers overtake her, all their memories and all that they upheld revive her. Her eyes opened up and she looked to the bright blue sky that had once been darkened by Pitch's power. She reached out her hand to touch the clouds but then was suddenly touched by the gentleness of the wind which flew around her. She was gently placed down on the ground and turned to face her mother and grandmother.

"Momma!" Thea said running towards her.

Elsa scooped Thea up from the ground and held her tightly. She looked over to her left and saw her grandmother standing there tall and proud. Iduna ran her fingers through the little one's hair and smiled at her. She heard something from the forest and it was the sound of Jack's calls. He emerged from the bushes and saw Thea in her mother's arms awaiting him. He ran over and hugged her tight crying because he thought he lost her.

"Papa, he's gone for good now right?" Thea asked.  
"Yes, no one can hurt you now." Jack whispered.

He kissed the top of her forehead and placed her down on the ground so he could embrace his wife. As he did, he glanced over at Thea who had wandered off to her grandmother who stood at the edge of the land looking at Arendelle. Thea clutched her hand tightly and she crouched down to match Thea's height.

"It's beautiful place, I've missed it but I can't stay too long." Iduna said.  
"But momma will be sad if you go, she misses you a lot." Thea said.  
"And I will always be with her whether that be floating in the air, through her memory or through my physical form, I promise that I'll never leave you two alone...I will always be here." Iduna said touching her heart. "You've got me in your heart now and the other spirits too."  
"But what if something bad happens? How do I call you?" Thea asked.  
"We are one my love, call and we will come to your aid." Iduna replied.

Iduna kissed her granddaughter's hands and walked over to Elsa.

"I have to go my love, but that doesn't mean I won't come back." Iduna said.  
"Mother, can't you stay? Till Anna comes at least?" Elsa begged.  
"She saw my love, I saw her and I promise you this isn't goodbye okay?" Iduna said wiping Elsa's tears. "Just take care of your little girl now and don't make the mistakes me and father did, don't lock her away and love her as if your going to lose her."

Elsa nodded and threw her arms around her mother. Slowly Iduna began to dissipate into the surroundings and gale flowed through each of them once more before flying back into Northuldra. Elsa picked up her child and they looked at the sky together. Jack stood by them and together they headed home to the castle in Northuldra.

They were welcomed by their people with cheers and jeers of the crowd. They headed to the front of the castle where Anna was awaiting her sister with her family. Each of Thea's cousins mounted onto her and attacked her as the grown ups exchanged embraces. After all the embraces were exchanged, Thea was lifted into the air by gale and the crowd cheered louder. Her mother held her hand as gale put her back down and her father made an announcement.

"Pitch Black is no more and it is thanks to all of you, your queen and your princess...and I would like to give my daughter a token of my gratitude and appreciation." Jack said turning to her.

Suddenly his staff began to frost over and he handed it to Thea who could barely hold it. Her mother helped her hold it in the air and immediately the crowd went into uproar. They held it in the air proudly knowing that today was just the beginning of a new age.


End file.
